The Adventures of Anna Stoppable: First Day of School
by F86Sabre53
Summary: Anna attends her first day at the Henry Hudson Preparatory School in Broy, New York. How will it turn out? (Edited: March 17th, 2020)
1. Chapter 1: Meeting and Homeroom

The Adventures of Anna Stoppable: First Day of School

Chapter 1: Meeting and Homeroom

Disclaimer: All the Kim Possible Characters belong to Disney. Anna Stoppable and other original characters are of my own creation.

A/N: This story takes place during chapter 38 of, "This Is Our Year: College".

* * *

It was Monday October 29th, 2005 at 6:31 am, and Anna Christiansen-Stoppable, with the biggest smile on her face, climbed into the back seat of her Great-Aunt Vera Miller's car that was parked out in front of the Stoppable Townhouse in Broy, New York. Today was Anna's first day of private school at Henry Hudson Preparatory in said city and was looking forward to it.

"Hey, guys," Anna said to Vera and her daughter, Chloe.

"Hey, Anna," Chloe answered with a wave.

"Hey, Anna," Vera added before she put the car in drive and got on the road. She then asked. "How are you?"

"I'm doing badical," Anna replied.

Chloe noticed what Anna was wearing and commented, "Anna, you have a very nice school uniform."

"Why thank you, Chloe," Anna said, appreciating Chloe's feedback about her school uniform. Since Henry Hudson Preparatory had a dress code, it was mandatory for Anna to wear a school uniform. Fortunately, Anna didn't mind wearing a school uniform at all. In fact, she loved wearing one!

For a school uniform, Anna wore a white long-sleeve collard-shirt, a blue clip-on necktie, a black sweater vest with HHP's logo, a plaid skirt, black tights, black patent Mary Jane shoes, and a black headband.

"I can't believe you are going to private school," Chloe commented.

Anna's smile faded, "Is there a problem with that?"

Chloe shook her head, "No, it's just that I'm gonna miss attending homeschool with you."

"Don't worry, Chloe, you and I will still be attending private dance and karate lessons together," Anna assured.

Chloe nodded, "That's true. I wish you luck in school."

"Thanks, Chloe."

"I wish you luck too, Anna," Vera added.

Anna looked at Vera, "Thanks, Vera."

* * *

Later, at 6:45 am, Vera pulled up in front of the Henry Hudson Preparatory School.

"Here we are, Anna," Vera announced.

"Thanks for the lift," Anna said, smiling.

"You're welcome, Anna."

Soon, Anna said goodbye to Vera and Chloe before climbing out of the car with her black backpack and walk off towards the school's front entrance.

Just as Vera and Chloe departed, a woman with short brown hair, blue eyes, fair skin, and wearing a suit with black high-heel shoes walked out of the front enterance of the school.

Anna immediately recognized her and smiled, "Hello, Headmaster Knox."

"Hello, Anna," Headmaster Beatrice Knox said, smiling. "Welcome to, Henry Hudson Preparatory."

"Thank you for letting me attend," Anna said. "I've been looking forward to attending private school, again."

"And I've been looking forward to you attending this school," Headmaster Knox said. "The last time I saw you, I was gonna offer you a chance to come to school here, but I forgot."

"The last time we met I had no idea you were the headmaster of a private school," Anna pointed out.

"Well, now you do," Headmaster Knox said. "Now, come with me to my office."

Anna nodded before she and Headmaster Knox walked into the school.

* * *

As soon as the two walked into the school, Anna started doing a riff-walk.

Headmaster Knox noticed this and asked, "Are you tap dancing?"

Anna blushed as she started walking normally again, "Sorry about that, I just couldn't help myself."

"You really love to tap dance, don't you?" Headmaster Knox asked.

"It's my most favorite dance, release, and activity in the Universe," Anna replied. "I have a tendency of tap dancing everywhere."

"Just don't tap dance while class is in session," Headmaster Knox warned.

"What if I'm doing a school project regarding dance or when class is not in session?" Anna asked.

"You can tap dance, but not in tap shoes," Headmaster Knox replied.

"I carry a pair of tap shoes with me," Anna said before covering her mouth.

"You carry tap shoes with you?" Headmaster Knox asked.

Anna removed her hand from her mouth and said, "I never leave without them."

"If you are going to tap dance in tap shoes then you'll have to take it outside, ok?" Headmaster Knox said.

Anna nodded, "Ok."

Soon, the two came upon a door that read, 'Headmaster', above it and ventured inside.

* * *

As soon as Anna and Headmaster Knox entered the latter's office, there was a girl Anna's age with brown hair in a Britina-style hairdo; black eyes; tanned skin; and wearing the same outfit at Anna, only with a black hair scrunchie, waiting in the office.

Anna immediately recognized her, "Hey, Stacie."

"Hey, Anna," Stacie Fluckey waved.

"Not that I'm complaining but what are you doing her so early?" Anna asked.

"Last night, Headmaster Knox contacted me and asked me if I could give you a tour of the school," Stacie replied.

"And she accepted," Headmaster Knox spoke up, getting the attention of the two pre-teens. "Please, have a seat."

Anna and Stacie then sat down in front of Headmaster Knox's desk as the Headmaster herself sat behind her desk.

"So, you wanted to discuss a matter of me attending school here?" Anna asked.

Headmaster Knox nodded, "Yes. First off, I know for a fact that you are a world saving hero."

Anna's smile faded, "Am I gonna be banned from taking part in missions?"

Headmaster Knox shook her head, "No, but we do expect you to get your schoolwork done and on time."

"Don't worry, Headmaster Knox, I will always get my schoolwork done and on time," Anna assured. "Besides, I won't go on missions unless I'm really needed. Like if my parents get tied up for example."

"If you are really needed, I will permit you to go on a mission," Headmaster Knox said. "Moving on, I also know you are a college cheerleader."

Anna nodded, "I am. The bad news is that there are practices in the morning. The good news is that after Mom contacted Coach Stennis and told her I won't be able to take part in morning practices, Coach Stennis said it was okay and she and Mom decided that I would be limited to cheer routines we only practice at 3 pm practices. In conclusion, I'll be able to attend this school and stay on the Hudson River cheer squad at the same time."

"You know," Headmaster Knox spoke up. "This school has a cheer squad of its own. Perhaps you could join it someday."

Anna nodded, "I will join the HHP cheer squad the year after my parents have graduated college. But for now, I'll be cheering for Hudson River University."

"Very well then," Headmaster Knox said. She then asked. "Do you have any questions, comments, or concerns?".

"None that I can think of," Anna replied.

"Now, Stacie will give you the tour," Headmaster Knox announced. "Afterward, she will bring you to your assigned homeroom, which is the same as hers." She then smiled. "Anna, I hope you have a great day and a great school year."

Anna smiled, "Thank you, Headmaster Knox."

With that said, Anna and Stacie got up and left the office.

* * *

An hour later, at 7:45 am, Anna and Stacie entered their assigned homeroom where a few other students were and sat down in the front row.

"Thank you for the tour Stacie," Anna said. "I really enjoyed it."

"You're welcome, Anna," Stacie spoke. "And I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Alright people listen up!" A loud voice came to play. Everyone in the classroom looked to see a man with a large muscular build, brown eyes, a brown flattop haircut and wore a brown suit with black shoes walk into the classroom and make his way to the front desk.

"_It can't be," _Anna thought, remembering one time when her parents told her about their old school teacher Mr. Barkin and what he looked like.

Anna raised her hand.

The teacher noticed Anna's hand up, "Yes?"

"Are you, Steve Barkin?" Anna asked.

The man shook his head, "No, I'm his twin-brother Regan. You must be Possible and Stoppable's daughter, Anna."

"I am, Mr. Barkin," Anna said with a nod.

"Come up here so I can introduce you to the rest of the class," Barkin ordered.

Anna nodded before she got up from her desk, walked up to Barkin, and turned toward the rest of the class.

Barkin then introduced Anna to the class, "Class, I would like you to meet HHP's newest student, Anna Christiansen-Stoppable."

Anna waved to the rest of the class, "Hello, everyone."

A student with black hair in a flowing ponytail; brown eyes; brown skin; and wearing the same clothes as Anna, raised her hand.

"Yes, Brennan?" Barkin asked, noticing the girl's hand.

Brennan lowered her hand before speaking, "I have a question for Anna."

"What did you want to ask me?" Anna asked Brennan.

"Are you 'The' Anna Stoppable?" Brennan asked. "The greatest tap dancer in the world?"

Anna nodded, "That's me."

The class gave a round of cheers and applause.

"That's so cool!" Brennan commented after the cheers and applause died down. "You are my inspiration for taking up tap."

"Mine too," A male student who had blond hair, blue eyes, fair skin, and wearing a school uniform similar to Anna's; only with black pants, black socks, black patent Oxfords, and no headband; spoke up.

"You are a very inspirational woman aren't you, Stoppable?" Barkin asked Anna.

Anna turned to Mr. Barkin, "I guess I am."

"Don't let it go to your head," Barkin warned.

Anna shook her head, "I never let fame go to my head, Mr. B."

"Just remember, Stoppable, you may be famous like your parents but you are to be treated like a regular student, got it?" Barkin asked.

"Yes, Mr. Barkin," Anna replied. "Besides, I want to be treated like a regular student anyway."

"Good, then I bet you won't mind if I give you and the class a pop quiz."

All the students, minus Anna, groaned.

Barkin turned to the rest of the class, "I don't accept groaning in my class."

"I can handle pop quizzes with ease," Anna said to the school teacher.

Barkin turned back to Anna, "Good, because I am one to give pop quizzes frequently. Now, go sit back down."

Anna nodded before sitting back at her desk before Barkin picked up a stack of papers off his desk and went around the class handing each student a pop quiz.

After handing out a pop quiz to each student, Barkin walked back to the front of the classroom, and announced, "You may begin."

Anna read the questions and smirked, _"I can do this."_

She then went on to answer all the questions.

* * *

A few minutes later, Anna finished answering the last question.

"_Let's see how Barkin reacts when he sees my pop quiz," _She thought.

"Pencils down!" Barkin announced, snapping Anna out of her thoughts. Barkin then got up from his desk. "I'll now go around and collect your pop quizzes."

He soon went around from back to front collecting all the pop quizzes.

When he collected Anna's last, he decided to read what was on it.

As soon as he was done he spoke, "Stoppable!"

"Yes, Mr. B?" Anna answered.

Barkin looked at Anna, "I don't how the heck you were able to answer all these. This is one of those challenging pop quizzes I decided to give out and you seemed to have answered them all correctly."

Anna rubbed the back of her neck, "Well, I do my best, Mr. B."

"And you did great," Barkin commented in amazement.

"I just hope I didn't make anyone jealous."

"I'm not jealous," Stacie spoke up.

"We are all very proud of you, Anna," Brennan added.

Barkin then put the pop quizzes on his desk before the bell rang.

Soon, the students got up from their desks and left the room.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

A/N: That was the beginning of my Anna Stoppable story regarding Anna's first day of private school.

Don't panic, I'm still working on my college story.

Please leave a comment or review.


	2. Chapter 2: Pre-Algebra

Chapter 2: Pre-Algebra

Disclaimer: All the Kim Possible Characters belong to Disney. Anna Stoppable and other original characters are of my own creation.

A/N: This takes place during chapter 38 of, "This Is Our Year: College".

* * *

After Anna and Stacie walked out of their homeroom at 8:05 am, Stacie asked, "So, Anna, what do you have today for classes?"

Anna looked at her schedule, "Aside from Homeroom with Mr. Barkin from 7:45 to 8:05, I have Pre-Algebra with Mr. Neumann from 8:10 to 8:55, Chemistry with Miss Carson from 9:00 to 9:45, PE class with Miss Davis from 9:50 to 10:35, American History with Mr. Adams from 10:40 to 11:25, Lunch from 11:30 to 12:00, English with Miss Morrison from 12:05 to 12:50, Beginning Art with Mr. Lautrec from 12:55 to 1:40, and Chorus with Mrs. Williams from 1:45 to 2:30."

"Wow," Stacie commented. "You have some of the greatest teachers in the entire school and the same classes as me."

"Spankin!" Anna commented. She then asked. "Shall we head on down to Pre-Algebra?"

"Let's go," Stacie replied.

Soon, Anna and Stacie walked off to their Pre-Algebra class.

* * *

A few minutes later, at 8:10 am, Anna and Stacie entered their Pre-Algebra class and sat down in the front row.

Just then, a man with grey hair, brown eyes and fair skin walked into the classroom.

"Good morning, class," The teacher called out, getting everyone's attention.

"Good morning, Mr. Neumann," The class said.

He then pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and opened it up.

"I'll now take attendance," Mr. Neumann announced.

When he got to Anna's name he called, "Anna Stoppable?"

Anna raised her hand and said, "Here."

Mr. Neumann brightened up, "You must be the daughter of Kim and Ron Stoppable and the new student."

Anna nodded, "I am."

"It is so nice to meet you," Mr. Neumann commented. "I have a granddaughter who's a fan of yours. In fact, she was the one who asked you to autograph her tap shoes at the Waffle Palace yesterday."

Anna was amazed, "Wow, what an amazing coincidence!"

"An amazing coincidence indeed," Mr. Neumann agreed. He then resumed taking attendance.

* * *

After taking attendance, Mr. Neumann thought of something and turned to Anna.

"Anna?" Mr. Neumann spoke.

"Yes, Mr. Neumann?" Anna answered.

"I just remembered, today there's going to be a Pre-Algebra test. So, I'm gonna have to ask you to go to the study hall and remain there until the test is over and we can arrange another time to take the test since you may need to be brought up to speed in this class."

"Actually, I know I haven't really studied, but I bet I can do this test; I'm a mathematician."

"Are you sure?" Mr. Neumann asked with concern.

"I can do this," Anna replied.

"Very well then," Mr. Neumann said reluctantly. He then picked up a stack of papers from his desk and went around the classroom handing each student a test.

* * *

Close to the end of class, at 8:50 am, Anna finished the last Math question on her test.

"Okay, pencils down," Mr. Neumann announced. "Please turn in your tests."

The students got up from their seats and each handed in their test to Mr. Neumann.

When Anna handed in her test, Mr. Neumann quickly groaned.

Anna became concerned, "Mr. Neumann, what's wrong?"

"H…h…heart," Mr. Neumann gasped. He then grabbed his left arm. "Atta…!"

Anna went wide-eyed, "Heart attack!"

Neumann nodded as he got up from his seat and was about to collapse.

Fortunately, Anna caught him just in time.

"I gotcha," Anna said before she lowered Mr. Neumann to the floor. She looked up at the class. "Don't just stand there, get help!"

Stacie got on her cellphone to call 911 while two other students ran off to the nurse's office.

"I need a pillow," Anna said.

A student grabbed his backpack and said, "Here, use my backpack."

Anna quickly took the backpack and used it to rest Neumann's head on.

"Hang in there Mr. Neumann," Anna said to the teacher.

"I don't think I'm gonna make it," Neumann gasped.

Anna shook her head, "Don't say that; I know you'll make it."

"Tell my family…I love them very much," Mr. Neumann gasped.

Soon, Mr. Neumann closed his eyes and laid motionless. Anna checked his pulse and went wide-eyed.

"He has no pulse!" Anna shouted. "I'm initiating CPR!"

Anna proceeded to perform CPR on her teacher.

"_Stay with me!" _Anna thought.

Just then, the two students who ran out to get help returned with the school nurse who had a defibrillator in her hands.

"I got this," The nurse told Anna.

Anna looked up at the school nurse and backed away before the nurse proceeded to give Mr. Neumann and electric shock.

"Clear!" The nurse shouted.

The defibrillator was activated and a shock was sent into the school teacher.

Soon enough, Mr. Neumann was revived.

"You're gonna be alright, Mr. Neumann," Anna assured.

* * *

A few minutes later, the paramedics, the fire department, and Headmaster Knox entered the classroom.

"We'll take it from here," The lead paramedic said to Anna and the school nurse.

Anna and the school nurse backed away before the paramedics and fire department put Mr. Neumann on a gurney and wheeled him out of the classroom.

* * *

Once Mr. Neumann was wheeled out of the classroom, Headmaster Knox and the lead paramedic turned to Anna and the school nurse.

"Well, done Miss Stoppable and Nurse Blackwell," The lead paramedic said to the school nurse and the new student.

"What happened?" Headmaster Knox.

"Mr. Neumann felt a pain in his left arm while we were handing in our Math tests," Anna replied.

"You took a Math test without studying for it?" Headmaster Knox asked Anna in amazement.

"I'm a mathematician," Anna replied. "Anyway, he tried to tell us he was having a heart attack. Fortunately, I understood what he was trying to say and I sprang into action. When his pulse died, I gave him CPR until Nurse Blackwell arrived with a deliberator."

Nurse Blackwell then spoke up, "We've managed to revive him and keep him conscious until paramedics arrived."

"You both did great," Headmaster Knox commented with a smile.

Anna and Nurse Blackwell smiled and said, "Thank you."

Anna then looked up at the clock and noticed it read, 8:58.

She looked back down at Headmaster Knox, "I gotta get to Chemistry."

Headmaster Knox waved, "Ok, Anna, have a good day."

Anna waved back, "You too." She then turned towards the lead paramedic. "Take good care of Mr. Neumann."

The lead paramedic nodded, "We'll take good care of him."

Soon, Anna and the other students picked up their belongings and left the classroom.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

A/N: Looks like Anna has saved the day for someone.

Will there be more times Anna has to save the day on her first day at Henry Hudson Preparatory?

You'll find out.


	3. Chapter 3: Chemistry

Chapter 3: Chemistry

Disclaimer: All the Kim Possible Characters belong to Disney. Anna Stoppable and other original characters are of my own creation.

A/N: This takes place during chapter 38 of, "This Is Our Year: College".

* * *

Anna and Stacie entered their Chemistry class at 9:00 am and sat down at a two-person work station in the front row of the classroom.

"So, Stacie, what's Miss Carson like?" Anna asked.

"She's a really tough teacher," Stacie replied. Anna slumped. "Just kidding."

Anna gave Stacie a playful glare, "Why you…"

"I'm sorry, Anna," Stacie laughed. "Miss Carson is a great teacher."

Just then, a woman with black hair in a ponytail, brown skin, and brown eyes walked into the classroom.

"Good morning, class," The teacher said, getting everyone's attention.

"Good morning, Miss Carson," The class replied.

"Welcome back for another Chemistry class," She said. "Before we begin, I would like to announce that we have a new student joining us. Will the new student please come up to the front?"

Anna stood up from her seat, walked to the front of the room, and turned to face the class.

Miss Carson spoke, "Everyone, I would like you to meet, Anna Stoppable."

The class gave a round of cheers and applause.

Miss Carson raised her arms and said, "Class, please settle down."

The class calmed down before Miss Carson turned to Anna, "Anna?"

Anna turned to the teacher, "Yes, Miss Carson?"

"Everyone here must be your biggest fan," The teacher speculated.

"I guess they are," Anna guessed. "After all, I made tap dancing popular, again; saved the world a few times; and just earlier, saved a teacher who was going into cardiac arrest."

Miss Carson nodded, "Yes, we all heard of your heroic actions. Well done!"

Anna smiled, "Thanks."

She then walked back to her seat and sat down.

Miss Carson looked at the entire class, "Alright class, today each work station will be mixing together chemicals. The chemicals are at your work stations, along with instructions. But first, you all must put on goggles."

Stacie reached under her and Anna's work station and pulled out two pairs of goggles.

"Here you go, Anna," Stacie said as she held out a pair of goggles to Anna.

"Thanks," Anna said as she took the goggles into her hands.

The two friends put on their goggles like everyone else before Miss Carson spoke, "You may begin."

Anna and Stacie looked at the instructions they were given before proceeding.

But before they could start mixing…

"Ah!" A scream came.

Everyone in the class looked to see a male student with blond hair, green eyes, and tanned skin at the work station to the left of Anna's and Stacie's workstation with his hands and school uniform covered in chemicals.

"Fred!" Miss Carson said as she got up from her desk and ran up to Fred. "Let's get you to the shower!"

She then escorted Fred to the shower in the front of the classroom and put him under it. She then pulled the lever.

Nothing.

"The shower's not working!" Miss Carson said in near-panic.

Anna pulled out what looked like Kim's old Kimmunicator from her right skirt pocket with her right hand and got Wade on.

"Wade, chemical emergency, need a solution!" Anna announced.

"Do you have that pink hairspray I gave you?" Wade asked.

"Yeah?" Anna said as she pulled out a pink hairspray bottle from her backpack with her left hand.

"It's actually a neutralizing agent designed to remove chemicals," Wade said.

Anna shook the spray bottle, removed the plastic cap, and ran up to Fred. She then aimed the spray bottle at Fred and pulled the trigger. A white cloud from the bottle shot out and covered Fred.

After a couple seconds, Anna let go of the trigger and the cloud dissipated, revealing no trace of any chemicals on Fred.

Fred sighed in relief.

"Are you okay?" Miss Carson asked Fred with concern.

Fred nodded, "I'm alright."

Anna looked down at Wade and said, "Thanks, Wade."

"Anytime," Wade said before the screen went black.

Anna put the old Kimmunicator back in her skirt pocket before looking up at Fred and Miss Carson who were looking at her with smiles on their faces.

"Thank you, Anna," Fred said with gratitude.

"Anna, you saved this boy's life," Miss Carson added. "I don't know how I could ever thank you."

Anna's face turned serious, "Please inform Headmaster Knox of the faulty shower. Fred is lucky that I was here and with a solution to chemical emergencies. I may not be here next time a chemical emergency happens."

Miss Carson turned to the class, "Class, I'm gonna report the incident to the Headmaster right away. In the meantime, all of you will cease doing your experiments. If you have any other homework to work on, I suggest you work on it. I'll be right back."

Miss Carson then walked out of the classroom while Fred and Anna walked back to their seats.

* * *

As soon as Anna returned to her seat, Stacie happily said, "Way to go, Anna!"

Anna looked at Stacie, "Thanks, Stacie."

Stacie noticed Anna's right wrist and asked, "Say, Anna?"

"Yes, Stacie?" Anna answered.

"I noticed you aren't wearing your watch."

"My wrist Annamunicator?"

"Yes."

Anna pulled out the Kimmunicator from her skirt pocket and said, "I looked at the school's dress code online this morning just for the heck of it and learned that we're not allowed to wear any gadgets on our wrists other than plain watches. So, with permission from my Mom, she let me use her old Kimmunicator until Wade sends me one just like this."

Stacie soon thought of something and said, "Hey, changing subjects, until Miss Carson gets back, how about you squeeze in a tap dance."

"Yeah," Another student spoke up.

A few other students, one-by-one, spoke up, "Yeah."

Anna put her Kimmunicator back in her skirt pocket and turned to the rest of the class.

"Are you kidding me?" Anna said in disbelief. "I could get into trouble."

"Don't worry, Anna, we'll tell them that we talked you into it," Stacie said.

Anna turned back to Stacie, "No, I don't want you and the class to get busted because..."

"Because of what?" The voice of Miss Carson came.

* * *

Miss Carson walked out of the classroom and walked in the direction of the Headmaster's office.

Just seconds into the walk, she bumped into Headmaster Knox just around a corner.

"I'm so sorry," Miss Carson apologized.

"It's alright," Headmaster Knox assured.

"I was gonna report to you that a student had a chemical emergency and the shower in my classroom is not working," Miss Carson said.

Headmaster Knox went wide-eyed, "Oh my."

"Fortunately, Anna had a solution to the chemical emergency and saved the student," Miss Carson said.

Headmaster Knox gasped, "Anna? As in, Anna Stoppable?"

Miss Carson nodded, "Yes."

"Let's go to your classroom," Headmaster Knox suggested.

The two then proceeded back to Miss Carson's classroom.

Once they walked into the classroom, they heard Anna say to Stacie, "No, I don't want you and the class to get busted because..."

Miss Carson spoke up, "Because of what?"

* * *

"Because of what?" The voice of Miss Carson came.

Anna turned to see Headmaster Knox and Miss Carson standing.

Anna gasped, "Miss Carson! Headmaster Knox!"

"Anna there's no need to panic," Headmaster Knox assured.

Anna sighed, "The class wanted me to sneak in a tap dance until Miss Carson got back."

Headmaster Knox and Miss Carson turned around and whispered to each other.

A few seconds later, they turned back toward Anna before Miss Carson spoke, "Say, Anna, did you tell Headmaster Knox earlier that you carry a pair of tap shoes with you?"

"Yes."

"Feel free to slip them on and tap dance for the class."

"But Headmaster Knox told me not to tap dance while class is in session," Anna pointed out. "As well as never tap dance in tap shoes in the building."

"I'm going to allow it this one time for your heroic efforts," Headmaster Knox said.

Miss Carson then spoke up, "Besides, we're tap dancers ourselves and we would just love to see you perform."

Anna smiled, "Thanks."

She then opened her backpack, pulled out a pair of black lace-up tap shoes, changed into them, walked to the front of the classroom, and turned to face the class.

Anna, with the biggest smile on her face, started her dance out with a few shuffles with her left foot. She then switched to the right foot and did a few shuffles there too. She then executed a couple of paradiddles. Afterward, she did a triple time-step followed by two double time-steps and one single time-step. She then executed a Suzie-Q to the left and another to the right. Afterward, she executed a couple shim-sham steps. Soon, she did a Shirley Temple followed by a Maxi Ford and another Shirly Temple. She then did a pull back before turning around 180 degrees and doing another pullback. She then turned around 180 degrees, again, and added a right foot buffalo step followed by a left foot buffalo step. Soon after, she twirled, did a stomp with her right foot and another with her left before she raised her arms up high.

The entire class gave a round of applause before Anna gave a bow and walked back to her seat.

"That was terrific, Anna!" Headmaster Knox congratulated Anna as the latter sat down.

"You did great!" Miss Carson commented.

"Why, thank you Headmaster Knox and Miss Carson," Anna said, appreciating the feedback.

"I better get going," Headmaster Knox said. She then waved. "I'll see you later."

"I'll see you later too," Anna said with a wave.

The school Headmaster then walked out of the classroom.

Anna turned to Miss Carson, "So, Miss Carson, what are we going to be doing for the rest of class?"

Miss Carson stood back and spoke to the class, "Class, I would like to announce that you will be partnering up in groups of two. Each group is to work on a slideshow presentation they will present Friday November 16th regarding the science behind a topic of their choice. I have decided, to allow you to spend the rest of this class researching your projects. The laptops are in the back-right corner of the classroom."

Anna raised her hand.

Miss Carson noticed this, "Yes, Anna?"

"Can me and Stacie do our topic on dance?" Anna asked. "There's science behind it."

Miss Carson smiled, "Of course, you can. There's also an optional demonstration you can do for the project as well."

"Thanks," Anna said excitedly.

Miss Carson picked up a stack of yellow papers, "I'll now hand out the rubric."

She then proceeded to hand out a rubric to everyone in the class, starting with Anna.

Right when she handed Anna a rubric, Miss Carson noticed that Anna was still wearing her tap shoes.

"Oh, Anna?" Miss Carson spoke.

"Yes?" Anna answered.

"You're still wearing your tap shoes," Miss Carson said, pointing down at Anna's feet.

Anna tapped her right toe and blushed, "Oh, my bad, I'll change out of them right away."

"Or you can wait until the end of class," Miss Carson suggested.

Anna shrugged her shoulders, "Why not."

After Miss Carson walked away to continue passing out the rubrics, Anna thought, _"Booyah! I get to wear the best shoes in the world for the rest of class!"_

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

A/N: Anna has once again saved someone. Only this time, a student from a chemical emergency.

How many more times will Anna have to save the day on her first day? And will she be entertaining more classes with her dance skills?

You'll find out.


	4. Chapter 4: Physical Education

Chapter 4: Physical Education

Disclaimer: All the Kim Possible Characters belong to Disney. Anna Stoppable and other original characters are of my own creation.

A/N: This takes place during chapter 38 of, "This Is Our Year: College".

* * *

It was 9:50 am while Anna and Stacie walked out of the girl's locker room and into the gymnasium for their Physical Education class. Both Anna and Stacie wore white gym shirts with the Henry Hudson Preparatory School logo on them, blue gym shorts, white socks, and white running shoes.

"This feels great," Stacie commented.

"PE class?" Anna said.

Stacie nodded, "Yes, that and you get to be free of the school uniform."

"Does the school uniform bother you?" Anna asked with concern.

Stacie shook her head, "Not at all. I like wearing the uniform and all, but it feels great to be in a T-shirt and shorts. What about you?"

"I was really bummed I had to take off the school uniform," Anna said as they made their way up to a group of students standing before the PE coach, Miss Davis.

"Welcome back to another PE class," Miss Davis announced. "Before we begin, I would like to announce that we have a new student." She then smiled, turned to Anna and gave a nod. "Everyone, Anna Stoppable."

The students turned to Anna who then gave her smiles and a round of applause.

Anna blushed at the attention she received.

"Anna?" The coach spoke as soon as the applause died down.

"Yes, Miss Davis?" Anna answered.

"I would like to say that it is a pleasure to be having you in class with us," Miss Davis commented.

Anna smiled a little, "The pleasure is mine."

"My brother at Hudson River has told me so much about you."

"Your Coach Alex Davis' brother?"

Miss Davis nodded, "Sure am. He told me you and your parents are bona fide heroes."

Anna shook her head, "Nah, we're just people who like to help other people in their time of need." She then asked. "So, what will be doing today in PE?"

"I was just about to get to that part," Miss Davis replied. She looked at the rest of the class. "Class, today we are going to be playing basketball. You will split up into two teams. I will flip a coin and whichever side wins the toss, will wear the blue pinnies."

The students split up into two teams of seven with Anna and Stacie on one of the teams.

"Before I flip the coin, I normally select which side is heads or tails, but I'm gonna make an exception this time," Miss Davis announced. She then looked at Anna. "I have decided that, Anna, being the new student here, should choose heads or tails for her team for today."

"Me?" Anna said.

Miss Davis nodded, "Yes."

Anna nodded before she walked up to Miss Davis while the latter pulled out a quarter from her pocket.

"So, which side do you chose?" Miss Davis asked.

"I go with heads," Anna replied.

Miss Davis flipped the coin and after it fell flat on the ground, it showed heads.

"It's heads," Miss Davis announced.

* * *

A little over halfway into the class at 10:15 am, the students were still playing basketball.

Anna managed to grab the ball when it was free and dribbled her way past the opposing team. She soon managed to toss the ball toward the hoop. But it bounced back toward her, barely missing her, and hit a student from the opposing team in the head.

The student lost consciousness and was about to fall backward when Anna quickly grabbed him and lowered him to the ground safely.

Everyone around stopped playing and gathered around Anna and the unconscious student.

"Bill, are you okay?" Miss Davis asked as she ran up to the unconscious student.

"He's knocked out," Anna said. "Don't worry, I have a way of reviving him."

Anna pulled out a bag from her left shorts pocket with a biohazard symbol on it.

"Anna, what is that?" Miss Davis asked.

"You're gonna wanna cover your nose," Was all Anna said in response. She then turned to the entire class. "All of you."

The coach and students complied before Anna opened the bag and pulled out a white sock.

She then held it up to Bill's nose.

Bill suddenly jerked awake.

"EW!" He gasped. He then looked at Anna. "What the heck was that?"

"It's one of my stinky socks," Anna replied as she waved the sock. "It stinks so bad, it could raise the dead."

"P.U., that is ripe!" Bill said as he covered his nose. He then asked. "How did it get so stinky?"

"This is what happens when you tap dance for prolonged periods of time and have sweaty feet." Anna replied before she put the sock back into its bag and back in her pocket. She then turned to everyone. "Okay, it's safe now."

Everyone uncovered their noses as Anna and Bill stood up.

"Hey, Bill, I'm sorry that ball hit you in the head," Anna apologized to Bill.

Bill shook his head, "Don't be Anna, it could've happened to anyone. And, even though that sock was rancid, thank you for reviving me with it."

Anna smiled, "Anytime."

"Bill, are you still fit to play?" Miss Davis asked.

Bill turned to Miss Davis, "I can still play."

Miss Davis clapped her hands and excitedly said, "Alright!"

Soon enough, the students went back to playing basketball.

_To Be Continued… _

* * *

A/N: Anna, helped another student. This time, she did it with a stinky sock.

Will she have to revive more people with it?

You'll find out.


	5. Chapter 5: US History

Chapter 5: U.S. History

Disclaimer: All the Kim Possible Characters belong to Disney. Anna Stoppable and other original characters are of my own creation.

A/N: This takes place during chapter 38 of, "This Is Our Year: College".

* * *

At 10:38 am, Anna and Stacie walked out of the girl's locker room. It's been three minutes since PE class ended and they, along with the rest of the class were back in their school uniforms and heading off to their next classes.

"It's good to be back in my school uniform," Anna commented as she and Stacie were walking to their next class: U.S. History.

"You really like it, don't you?" Stacie asked.

"I love it," Anna replied to Stacie's question. "It also makes a great dance costume. Well, you know how I like dressing formal when I tap dance."

"I like dressing formal when I tap dance too," Stacie said.

Anna soon thought of something and said, "Hey, Stacie?"

"Yes, Anna?" Stacie answered.

"I just remembered, I'm gonna be cutting the ribbon at the opening ceremony of Lapezio's newest flagship store in Broy Saturday," Anna announced. "Would you like to come?"

Stacie smiled, "That will be great!"

"I'll also introduce you to Albert and Chloe."

"That will be great too."

"And how would you like to join the Empire State Tappers?"

Stacie gasped, "Oh, Anna, I will be honored to join your troupe!"

Anna soon noticed the classroom she and Stacie were supposed to go to coming up.

"We're coming upon our U.S. History class," Anna announced.

She and Stacie then walked into the classroom.

* * *

A short time after sitting down in the front row of the class, Anna and Stacie noticed a man with black hair, green eyes, and fair skin walk into the classroom.

"Good morning, class," The man announced.

"Good morning, Mr. Adams," The entire class said in response.

"Before I take attendance, I would like to announce that we have a new student," Mr. Adams announced. "Will the new student please stand up?"

Anna stood up from her seat and turned to face the class.

"Class, allow me to introduce, Anna Stoppable," Adams said, introducing Anna.

Anna waved to the class, "Hello."

The class gave a round of cheers and applause.

"_Is everyone always excited to see me?" _Anna thought before the cheers and applause died down.

"Anna?" Mr. Adams said, getting Anna's attention.

"Yes, Mr. Adams?" Anna answered.

"Everyone seems to be excited to see you," Mr. Adams speculated.

"I guess they are," Anna said before sitting down.

Mr. Adams turned to the rest of the class, "Welcome back to another U.S. History Class. Today and for the next few days, you will be learning about America's involvement during World War Two."

Anna brightened up and thought, _"World War Two? This is going to be easy."_

"Can anyone tell me, what is World War Two?" Mr. Adams asked.

Anna raised her hand.

Mr. Adams noticed this and said, "Yes, Anna?"

Anna lowered her hand and spoke, "World War Two, also known as the Second World War, was a global war that lasted from September 1st, 1939 to September 2nd, 1945. A majority of the world's countries involved formed two opposing alliances, the Allies and the Axis. The war started when Nazi Germany invaded Poland. On December 7th, 1941, Imperial Japan attacked the United States Naval base at Pearl Harbor, provoking the U.S. into joining the fight. This war was considered the most destructive and deadly conflict in human history."

Mr. Adams' jaw dropped, "That's correct! How do you know so much?"

"I happen to be an expert on World War Two," Anna replied. "I even had family who fought in that war. For example, my paternal grandfather was a leader in the Norwegian Resistance and his cousin was a commando for the British."

"Amazing," Mr. Adams commented in amazement.

Stacie then raised her hand.

"Yes, Stacie?" Mr. Adams said, noticing Stacie's hand.

Stacie lowered her hand and spoke, "I had a great-uncle on my father's side who was a U.S. Marine during the war. He fought in the Battle of Okinawa."

"That's also amazing," Mr. Adams commented in amazement. He turned to the rest of the class. "Raise your hand if you had at least one relative that served in the Second World War."

Every student in the classroom raised their hands.

"Amazing," Mr. Adams commented. "Now, I'm going to take attendance. Afterward, I would like all of you to come up to my desk and grab a U.S. History book. I'll tell you which page to turn to as soon as each and every one of you have a book."

Suddenly, coughing from the back of the room was heard.

Everyone turned to see a male student with brown hair, black eyes, and fair skin coughing. On his desk, he had a paper bag with a partially-eaten sandwich beside it.

Judging by the way he was coughing, he was choking!

Anna got up from her seat and made her way over to the student.

"Get up from your seat and lean forward, I can help you," Anna told the student.

The student complied before Anna got behind him, put her left hand on his chest, and used the heel of her right hand to slap him on the back between the shoulder blades five times. She then wrapped her arms around the student's waist and pulled him in and upwards.

After the first two pulls, the student coughed up the bite of sandwich he took and started breathing normally again.

"Thanks, Anna," The student said with gratitude.

"Harold, what were you doing eating in my class?" Mr. Adams asked as he walked up.

Harold looked at Mr. Adams, "I was hungry."

Suddenly, Anna started smelling something terrible.

"P.U., what's that smell?" She asked as she covered her nose.

Stacie took a sniff and covered her nose, "Yuck, that is one nasty smell!"

Mr. Adams and the other students each took a sniff and became disgusted.

"Sorry, about that," Harold said in an apologetic tone. "I tooted while I was choking."

"That is one silent but deadly fart," Anna commented.

"I tried to warn you but I couldn't since I was choking," Harold said.

Anna walked back over to her backpack and pulled out a small blue spray bottle from it and held it up.

"This aught to eliminate the smell," Anna said. She then went around the class and spraying an almost invisible mist.

* * *

As soon as Anna was done, Mr. Adams took a sniff and noticed that the smell of the fart was gone!

"What is that stuff?" He asked Anna.

Anna looked at her teacher, "It's a special unscented anti-odor spray. Wade designed it to eliminate any odor, including fart smells. It's clear, harmless, and very effective."

"Thank you for removing that nasty smell," Mr. Adams said. He then turned back to Harold. "Harold, I would like to have a word with you regarding eating in my class after class."

Harold nodded, "Yes, Mr. Adams."

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

A/N: Another student saved from choking and a class saved from a fart.

What more is to come?

You'll find out.

I actually had a great-uncle on my father's side who was a U.S. Marine that fought in the Battle of Okinawa.


	6. Chapter 6: Lunchtime

Chapter 6: Lunchtime

Disclaimer: All the Kim Possible Characters belong to Disney. Anna Stoppable and other original characters are of my own creation.

A/N: This takes place during chapter 38 of, "This Is Our Year: College".

* * *

It was 11:35 am as Anna and Stacie sat down at a table in the school's cafeteria with trays of lunches. It's been ten minutes since U.S. History class ended and, after a wait in line, Anna and Stacie were ready to eat.

"Hungry?" Anna asked.

"I could eat a horse," Stacie replied.

"I know how you feel," Anna said before taking a bite of her steak. "This steak tastes great!"

"I read that Henry Hudson Preparatory and it's other private sister schools have the best lunch food around," Stacie pointed out before taking a bite of her steak. "Better than a five-star restaurant."

Anna swallowed her bite and asked, "HHP has more than one sister school?"

Stacie swallowed her bite and nodded, "Yes, aside from Reman Manhattan Preparatory in New York City, there are other sister schools on every continent minus Antarctica."

"Amazing!" Anna commented before taking another bite of steak.

Suddenly, a venom voice from behind spoke up, "But what's not amazing is someone like you attending this school."

Anna swallowed her bite of steak before she and Stacie turned to see a girl with brown shaggy hair in a ponytail, teal colored eyes, and tanned skin.

"Who are you?" Anna asked.

"I'm Connie Waller," The girl replied. "And you must be Anna Stoppable."

"That's me."

"The one who people think is the greatest tap dancer in the world."

"Well, I have been rated the greatest tap dancer in the world."

Connie huffed, "Oh please, everyone knows that I'm the greatest tap dancer in the world."

"You tap dance?" Anna asked.

"I do," Connie replied. "And I bet I can beat you at a dance off."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Are you participating in the dance contest Friday?" Anna asked.

"You bet I am," Connie replied. "And I will take great pleasure in tapping my way to 1st."

Anna smirked, "We'll see how you do against the girl who can tap 501 times a minute."

Connie rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

She then turned and walked away.

Anna and Stacie turned back to each other before the latter spoke, "Looks like you now have a rival."

Anna nodded, "I totally agree with you, and she kinda reminds me of a certain ballerina."

"Bonnie Rockwaller?" Stacie asked.

"Yes," Anna replied. "My sworn enemy."

"So, aside from meeting a Bonnie wannabe for the first time, how are you liking school so far?" Stacie asked, changing subjects.

Anna smiled, "I love it! Great teachers, great classes, and great students minus Connie."

Stacie smiled, "I'm glad you are enjoying school. Now, let's eat before lunchtime is over."

With that, the two girls went back to eating their lunches.

* * *

A few minutes later, at 11:55 am, Anna and Stacie finished their lunches.

"That was great," Anna commented before she wiped her lips with a napkin.

"The food is always great," Stacie commented.

Suddenly a thought popped into Anna's head.

"Say, Stacie?" Anna asked.

"Yes, Anna?" Stacie answered.

"The dance contest Friday," Anna said. She then asked. "What song are we gonna tap dance to?"

"I was thinking about tapping to Blake Shelton's version of the song, Footloose by Kenny Loggins," Stacie replied.

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"What up, Wade?" Anna answered the Kimmunicator.

"Anna, Vera Miller wanted me to pass on a message from her to you," Wade announced.

"What's the sitch?" Anna asked.

"Vera has announced that she and Chloe will be moving to Portland, Oregon," Wade replied. "Vera's skills as a tutor have been recognized by Super Tutors in said city and state and they offered her a job tutoring children there and she accepted. She and Chloe have already finished packing and they're planning on leaving tomorrow morning. Vera apologizes for not telling you and your parents sooner and was hoping that you guys will be alright with her decision to go."

"Do Mom and Dad know about this?" Anna asked.

Wade shook his head, "Not yet."

"Can you put me through to them?"

"Sure."

Wade typed a few keys on his keyboard and Kim and Ron appeared on the bottom half of the screen.

Both Kim and Ron smiled, seeing their daughter and her best friend.

"Hey Anna, hey Stacie," Kim waved.

Anna waved back, "Hey Mom, hey Dad."

"Hey, Kim and Ron," Stacie added.

"Are you two having a bon-diggity day at school?" Ron asked.

"Well, aside from a Barkin and a Bonnie wannabe we're loving it," Anna replied.

Kim and Ron's smiles faded.

"Stevie Barkin is a teacher there now?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Well, its his twin-brother, Regan," Anna replied. "As for the Bonnie wannabe, she looks like Bonnie as a pre-teen, only her name is Connie Waller."

Stacie then realized something and spoke up, "Anna, I'm so sorry to rush things but I think now's the time to tell your parents before the bell rings."

"Tell us what?" Kim asked.

Anna sighed, "Vera and Chloe will be moving away to Portland, Oregon."

"How come?" Ron asked. "I thought they were gonna be moving to Broy."

"Vera accepted a job she was offered at Super Tutors in Portland, Oregon and will be leaving tomorrow morning," Anna said in an apologetic tone. "She apologizes for not telling us sooner and was hoping if we will be alright with her decision to go."

"Who's gonna drive you to school; give you tap dance and karate lessons; and babysit you, Ike, and Hana?" Ron asked.

Stacie quickly thought of something and spoke up, "Perhaps my parents could drive me and Anna to and from school. As for tap dance and karate lessons, my mother is a dance instructor and my father is a Martial Arts instructor."

Anna soon thought of something and spoke to Kim, "You can also contact Dr. Director and have her find someone at GJ to watch over me, Ike and Hana. Perhaps Agent Sabre could help."

Kim nodded, "That sounds like a plan."

Ron then spoke up, "Wade, contact Aunt Vera and tell her that we support her decision. That, and get us a reservation at Antin's for tonight; I think we should have dinner with her and Chloe one last time."

"And tell Chloe that there will always be a place open for her with the Empire State Tappers," Anna added.

Wade nodded, "I'll get to it. Wade out."

After Wade disappeared from the screen Kim and Ron looked at their daughter and smiled.

"We'll talk to you later, Anna," Kim said with a wave.

Anna waved, "I'll talk to you and Dad later too. I love you both."

"We love you too, AC," Ron added.

"Bye."

"Bye."

After the screen went black, Anna turned back to Stacie.

"Let's go put our trays in the wash before the bell rings," Anna suggested.

Then, as if on cue, the bell rings.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

A/N: Well, Vera and Chloe will be moving away. Fortunately, Anna has a way to get to and from school, take dance and karate lessons, and have someone babysit her, Hana, and Ike.

There's a Bonnie wannabe at HHP. How much trouble will she be?

Uncertain.

Also, what's next during Anna's first day of school?

That, you'll find out.


	7. Chapter 7: English

Chapter 7: English

Disclaimer: All the Kim Possible Characters belong to Disney. Anna Stoppable and other original characters are of my own creation.

A/N: This takes place during chapter 38 of, "This Is Our Year: College".

* * *

It was 12:05 pm when Anna and Stacie sat down in the front row of their English class.

Just then, a woman with brown hair, fair skin, and blue eyes walked into the classroom.

"Good afternoon, class," The woman spoke, getting the class' attention.

"Good afternoon, Miss Morrison," The class said in response.

"Welcome back to another English class," Miss Morrison continued. "Before we begin, I would like to announce that we have a new student. Will the new student please come up here and introduce herself?"

Anna stood up from her seat, walked up to the front of the room, and turned to face the class.

Before Anna could speak, a student to Stacie's right raised his hand.

Miss Morrison noticed this, "Yes, Geoffrey?"

Geoffrey lowered his hand and asked, "Is that Anna Stoppable?"

"I am, Anna Stoppable," Anna said to the student.

Geoffrey looked at Anna, "That's so cool! My sister and I are fans of yours and I can't wait to tell her that the greatest tap dancer in the world is in my class!"

Miss Morrison looked at the entire class, "How many of you are fans of Anna Stoppable?"

Every student in the class raised their hands.

Miss Morrison turned to Anna, "Anna, you have quite the fanbase."

Anna scratched her chin, "I guess I do. After all, I have done a lot of good for this world."

"And for this school too," Miss Morrison added. "I heard about your heroic actions in your previous classes. Well done!"

Anna smiled, "Thanks, Miss Morrison."

Miss Morrison soon remembered something and spoke, "Oh, Anna, I just remembered. In a couple of weeks this class will be presenting 'how to' projects. The students, either alone or with a partner, do a live or video demonstration on how to do something. I'll give you a rubric at the end of class."

"Can I do my 'how to' on tap dancing?" Anna asked.

"Well, actually, Stacie is doing her 'how to' on tap dancing, but you can partner up with her if you'd like," Miss Morrison replied.

"That sounds like a great idea," Anna and Stacie commented in perfect unison.

Anna then walked back to her seat and sat down.

"Okay, class," Miss Morrison spoke up. "Let's…"

Suddenly, the teacher stopped speaking and started breathing abnormally.

"Miss Morrison, what's wrong?" Anna asked with concern.

"As...as…" Miss Morrison said.

"Asthma!" Anna gasped, realizing what Miss Morrison was trying to say.

Miss Morrison ran over to her purse on the back desk and reached into it.

"I. Can't. Find. In. In," Miss Morrison gasped.

"She can't find her inhaler!" Anna gasped. She then reached into her backpack and pulled out what looked like a new inhaler. "Don't worry, Miss Morrison, I'll save you!"

Anna quickly ran over to Miss Morrison, put the inhaler's mouthpiece in her mouth, and pressed the inhaler's button.

Soon enough, Miss Morrison started breathing normally, again.

Anna then pulled the inhaler back.

"Thanks, Anna," Miss Morrison said with a sigh of relief. She then asked. "Is that your inhaler?"

"No, but I keep a couple of fresh inhalers in a first-aid kit I carry in my backpack," Anna replied.

Miss Morrison smiled, "Thank you for saving my life, Anna."

"You're welcome, Miss Morrison," Anna said with a smile. She then held the inhaler out to her English teacher. "And you may keep the inhaler."

As soon as she took the inhaler into her hand, Miss Morrison spoke, "Thank you, Anna. Now, to begin class."

Anna nodded before walking back to her seat.

As soon as Anna took her seat, everyone in the class gave her a round of cheers and applause.

Anna blushed at the attention she received.

As soon as the cheers and applause died down, sirens from outside were heard. Everyone in the classroom looked to see a couple of fire trucks and an ambulance arrive at a burning house!

"That house is on fire!" Geoffrey gasped.

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"Go, Wade," Anna answered the Kimmunicator.

Wade soon appeared on the screen, "Anna, there's a house on fire just…"

"Located outside my school?" Anna said, knowing what Wade was about to say.

"Yes, and there are people trapped inside!" Wade exclaimed. "I sent you something with my Wade-bot to aid you in the rescue. Wade out."

After the screen went black, Anna looked at Miss Morrison, "I'm sorry, I have to…"

"Go, Anna!" Miss Morrison interrupted. "Those people need you!"

Anna nodded before she quickly made her way out of the classroom.

* * *

Anna made her way to the front of the school and saw Wade's Wade-bot holding a package in its arms.

"Wade!" Anna said, recognizing the face on the screen as she ran up. "What's in the package?"

"Open it, and you'll find out," Was all Wade said.

Anna opened the package and pulled out its contents. It was a red and white garment with a dark-blue Scandinavian cross and Norwegian Coat of Arms on the front and back of it. The garment also came with a red headband and a dark-blue utility belt with pouch.

"Is this a battle suit?" Anna asked.

"It is a battle suit," Wade replied. "But unlike the one your mother wears; this one is newer, more advanced, and made to represent your nationality. There's a gas mask inside the pouch so you won't inhale the toxic fumes of the fire. And your red headband is there to match your battle suit."

"Thanks, Wade," Anna said before quickly putting on the battle suit, switching headbands, putting the utility belt with pouch on, and making a run for the burning house with the Wade-bot following suit.

* * *

Soon enough, Anna and the Wade-bot arrived at the scene of the fire and found a man and a woman in tears and the lead firefighter talking to them.

"What's the sitch?" Anna asked the two people and lead firefighter.

The two people crying and the lead firefighter talking to them turned to Anna.

"My son and two baby daughters are trapped inside!" The mother shouted.

"We need someone to rescue them!" The father added.

"We're trying to get them out as best we can!" The lead firefighter added. "Can you help us?"

Anna nodded, "I can do that."

She then pulled out the gas mask from the battle suit's pouch and put it on.

"I'm going in!" Anna announced before she ran towards the front door of the house, opened it, and ran inside.

* * *

As soon as Anna was inside, she looked around.

"Hello?" Anna called out. No response. "Anyone?"

"Help!" A scream came from upstairs.

Anna quickly made her way up the stairs and called out, "Where are you?"

"In here!" The voice came again, followed by the noise of banging.

Anna noticed a door in front of her and banged on it.

"Is anyone in there?" She asked.

"I can't open the door!" The voice shouted from the other side of the door. "The knob is too hot!"

"Hang on, I'll open it!" Anna said before turning the knob and opening the door.

Once the door was opened, Anna saw a boy her age, along with two infants in his arms that were crying.

Anna ran up to the boy and said, "I'm here to help!"

"Help us!" The boy exclaimed.

Anna took the two infants into her arms.

"Grab my suit and don't let go!" Anna told the boy.

The boy nodded as he grabbed Anna's battle suit.

"Let's get out of here!" Anna said before she, with the infants in her arms, and the boy made their way down the stairs and out the front door.

* * *

As soon as Anna, with the infants in her arms, and the boy walked out the front door they walked up to the parents.

"Your children are now safe," Anna announced as soon as she stood in front of the parents.

"Oh, thank you so much!" The mother said before she took the infants into her arms while the father took the boy into his arms.

"Wait!" The boy shouted. "Lily is still in there!"

"Who's Lily?" Anna asked.

"She's our cat!" The boy shouted.

"I'm going back in," Anna said as she turned around before running back into the house.

* * *

Anna entered the house again and looked around.

"Lily, where are you?" Anna asked as she looked around.

She then noticed a white cat on a couch in the living room.

Anna ran up to the cat and held out her right hand, "Here Lily."

The cat reached out and scratched the glove of Anna's hand.

Anna pulled her hand back and noticed her glove had no scratch marks on it!

_"Scratch resistant material," _Anna thought.

She then looked back at the cat and quickly took it into her arms when suddenly, the entire house began to collapse on them.

* * *

"I'm going back in," Anna said as she turned around before running back into the house.

"Please save our cat," The boy mouthed.

Soon, the entire house began to collapse!

"No!" The boy shouted before his father pulled him into his embrace.

The house completely collapsed into rubble soon enough.

Suddenly, what looked like a blue ball of energy emerged from the rubble and in the middle of it was Anna Stoppable holding a white cat.

"Lily?" The boy gasped.

Anna ran up to the family, deactivated her battle suit's forcefield, and said, "Your cat is now safe."

"Lily!" The boy said as he took the cat into his arms. "Thanks, Anna!"

"You saved us all," The mother added.

"I don't know how we could ever repay you," The father added.

Anna looked at the father, "You don't have to repay me."

Wade then spoke up, "I'll contact a group of construction workers Kim and Ron saved from a construction accident and have them rebuild your house. I'll also book a reservation at a hotel for you to stay in."

The family turned to the Wade-bot.

"Thank you, Wade," The mother said happily.

Anna soon realized something and said to the family, "Well, I'd like to stick around longer, but I have to get back to school. Take care."

The mother waved, "You too, Anna."

Anna turned to the Wade-bot, "I'll see you later, Wade."

"You too, Anna," The Wade-bot waved.

Anna soon ran back to the school.

* * *

Later, Anna entered her classroom and received a round of cheers and applause.

"Well done, Anna!" Miss Morrison commented.

"Way to go, Anna!" Stacie commented.

"Thanks," Anna said with a smile.

Miss Morrison noticed what Anna was wearing and asked, "What happened to your school uniform?"

"Huh?" Anna said, confused. She then realized. "Oh yeah, I'm still wearing my battle suit."

"Battle suit?" Miss Morrison asked, confused.

"It's designed for specialized missions," Anna replied. "Including rescuing people and animals from fires."

She then unzipped the battle suit and climbed out of it, revealing her school uniform perfectly clean and intact.

"It can also keep anything you wear underneath it nice and clean," Anna added.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

A/N: Anna has once again saved the day. This time, both on and off school grounds.

Two more classes to go.

How will those turn out?

You'll find out.


	8. Chapter 8: Beginning Art

Chapter 8: Beginning Art

Disclaimer: All the Kim Possible characters belong to Disney. Anna Stoppable and other original characters are of my own creation.

A/N: This takes place during chapter 38 of, "This Is Our Year: College".

* * *

It was 12:50 pm when Anna, Stacie, and the rest of their English class walked out of Miss Morrison's classroom.

"So, what did you think of class?" Stacie asked as she and Anna walked off to their Beginning Art class.

"It was great," Anna commented with a smile. "And what's more is that I get to work with you on a project that involves tap dancing."

"This is definitely going to be fun," Stacie commented with a smile.

With that, Anna and Stacie continued on to Beginning Art class.

* * *

At 12:55 pm, they arrived at their Beginning Art class and took a couple seats at an unoccupied four-person work table over by the window.

"Looks like we have the table to ourselves," Stacie speculated.

Just then, a man with black hair, blue eyes, fair skin, a handlebar mustache and wearing a paint shirt with a black French beret walked into the classroom and stood in front of the desk in front of the classroom.

"Bonjour, class," The teacher spoke in a French accent and getting everyone's attention. "Welcome back for another Beginning Art class. Before we begin, I would like to introduce the new student who will be joining our class. Will the new student please come up here?"

Anna stood up from her seat, walked up to the front of the class, and turned to face the class.

"Everyone, for those of you who do not know, this is Anna Stoppable," The teacher introduced.

Anna waved to the class, "Hello."

The class gave a round of cheers and applause.

"Anna?" The teacher said to Anna, getting her attention. "I want to let you know that it is an honor for you to be attending my class."

Anna smiled, "The honor is mine Mr..."

"I am Henri de Toulouse-Lautrec," The teacher introduced himself. "But you may refer to me as Mr. Lautrec."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Lautrec," Anna commented. "I'm an artist myself. Both in dance and drawing."

"That is very impressive, Anna," Mr. Lautrec commented in amazement.

Anna then walked back to her seat and sat down.

Mr. Lautrec turned to face the entire class, "Class, today, each of you are going to draw, with colored pencils, a picture of an animal of your choice. To aid you, I have placed books on your table with pictures of animals."

Anna raised her hand.

Mr. Lautrec noticed this, "Yes, Anna?"

Anna lowered her hand and asked, "Are we allowed to draw pictures of dogs?"

"You certainly may," Mr. Lautrec replied. He then asked. "Do you own a dog?"

Anna nodded, "I own a German Shepherd. His name is Ike. I remember what he looks like and I can draw him without the help of a picture."

"If you can draw a German Shepherd without the aid of a picture you can do that," Mr. Lautrec said. "But it will be a challenge."

"A challenge that I can handle," Anna said, confidently.

* * *

Later, at 1:20 pm, Anna finished her drawing. It was of Ike in a park.

She smiled and thought, _"You did it, Anna!"_

"I like your drawing, Anna," Stacie whispered, breaking Anna out of her thoughts.

"Thank you, Stacie," Anna said, appreciating her best-friend's feedback.

Just then, Mr. Lautrec walked up and commented, "Fantastique, Anna! A remarkable display of artistic talent! And you've added a background too!"

Anna turned to her art teacher who was smiling, "Thank you, Mr. Lautrec."

Mr. Lautrec thought of something and said, "You know, I own a dog myself. Only he's a French Poodle."

"Neat," Anna commented. She then asked. "What's his name?"

"His name is Louie," Mr. Lautrec replied.

He then pulled out a picture from his pants pocket and showed it to Anna.

When Anna looked at the picture, she saw a white grown-up French Poodle.

"So, that's Louie?" Anna asked in amazement. "He looks great, like he could be a show dog."

"He is a show dog," Mr. Lautrec pointed out. He then frowned. "Unfortunately, he's not doing too well health wise now."

Anna frowned and asked, "What's wrong?"

"He came down with some kind of health issue," Mr. Lautrec replied. "I don't know what it is, but I've been trying to find a pro veterinarian to treat him, but I've been unable to do so."

Anna soon thought of something and said, "I think I know someone who could help."

"Who?" Mr. Lautrec asked.

Anna pulled the Kimmunicator from her skirt pocket and got Wade on.

"What up, Anna?" Wade answered.

"Wade, do you think you can get in touch with Doctor Clemson?" Anna asked.

"What's going on?" Wade asked, concerned.

"My Louie is sick with something!" Mr. Lautrec spoke up.

"My art teacher, Mr. Lautrec, is looking for a pro veterinarian to treat his French Poodle, but has been unable to find one," Anna added.

"I'll get in contact with Doctor Clemson right away and see if he can help," Wade announced.

After the screen went black, Mr. Lautrec asked Anna, "Who's is Doctor Clemson anyway?"

Anna looked up at Mr. Lautrec, "He's the lead doctor at the Albany Animal Hospital and has treated many animals with various diseases. He owes me a favor for tap dancing at a corporate event for veterinarians when the previous dancer cancelled after pulling a muscle in her leg during rehearsal."

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"Go, Wade," Anna answered the Kimmunicator.

"Anna, I just made contact with Doctor Clemson and booked an appointment for Mr. Lautrec's dog," Wade announced.

"When's the appointment?" Mr. Lautrec asked eagerly.

"It's today at 4:00," Wade answered Mr. Lautrec's question.

"Fantastique!" Mr. Lautrec commented happily. "Tell Doctor Clemson I'll be there and tell him, thank you!"

Wade nodded, "I will, Wade out."

After the screen went black, Mr. Lautrec looked at Anna, again, "Thank you for helping me find a pro veterinarian to treat my Louie."

Anna looked at her art teacher, again, and said, "You're welcome, Mr. Lautrec."

Suddenly, out of the corner of her right eye, Anna noticed an old lady down the street being tormented by a thug in a brown jacket, blue jeans, black biker boots, a black ski mask, and knife.

"What is it, Anna?" Mr. Lautrec asked before noticing the situation. "Oh my."

The thug grabbed the lady's purse and started running up the street.

"I gotta stop him!" Anna said. She noticed there was no screen in the classroom window and a tree across the footpath the thug was running up. "I have an idea."

She then reached into her backpack and pulled out a hairdryer grappler before opening the window.

"What are you doing?" Mr. Lautrec asked.

"I'm gonna stop that thug," Anna replied.

She then took aim at the lower trunk of a tree and pulled the trigger.

The grappler hand left the grappler and grabbed hold the lower tree trunk.

The thug quickly noticed this, but it was too late.

He suddenly tripped on the cable and hit the pavement face-first and laid there motionless.

Anna quickly retracted the grappler hand before, as if on cue, a police cruiser appeared and parked right next to the thug.

Two policemen soon climbed out of the vehicle and arrested the thug.

The class erupted with cheers and applause for Anna.

"Fantastique!" Mr. Lautrec commented after the cheers and applause died down.

"Like my Mom, I always carry a hairdryer grappler inside my backpack," Anna said before putting the grappler back in her backpack. "It can be a Team Possible member's best friend."

"That was very impressive, Anna," Mr. Lautrec commented.

"Thank you, Mr. Lautrec," Anna said proudly.

Mr. Lautrec soon thought of something and asked, "Changing subjects, you know how you told me that you were a talented artist in dancing and drawing?"

"Yeah, why?" Anna asked.

"Would you like to put on your tap shoes and dance for this class?" Mr. Lautrec asked. "I would just love to see your artistic skills in dance. I've now already seen them in drawing, now I would love to see them in dance. It's the least I can do after you helped me find a pro veterinarian to treat my Louie and stopping that thug."

"I'm not allowed to wear tap shoes, let alone dance in them, in school, without permission from the Headmaster," Anna pointed out.

Mr. Lautrec smiled, "She meant to tell you that she will allow it only in classrooms with permission from the teachers of those classrooms. I'm giving you permission."

Anna smiled, "Thanks, Mr. Lautrec."

She then proceeded to change out of her Mary Janes and into her black lace-up tap shoes before walking to the front of the class and pulling off the same dance routine she performed in Chemistry.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

A/N: Well, Anna has helped another teacher, stopped a thug, and danced for another class.

Sorry this took a while. I've hit a real writer's block with this story as well as my college story. I hate it when I run into a writer's block.

But rest assured, I'll be able to overcome the writer's block and finish the stories.


	9. Chapter 9: Chorus

Chapter 9: Chorus

Disclaimer: All the Kim Possible characters belong to Disney. Anna Stoppable and other original characters are of my own creation.

A/N: This takes place during chapter 38 of, "This Is Our Year: College".

* * *

It was 1:45 pm just as Anna and Stacie entered their Chorus class and sat down in the front row.

Just then, a woman with brown hair, brown eyes, and fair skin walked into the classroom.

"Good afternoon, class," The woman announced, getting the attention of the class.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Williams," The class replied.

"I would like to welcome all of you back for another Chorus class," Mrs. Williams said. "Before we begin, I would like to announce that we have a new student in the class. Will the new student please stand up?"

Anna stood up from her desk and turned to face the class.

"Class," Mrs. Williams continued. "I would like you to meet, Anna Stoppable."

The class gave a round of cheers and applause.

"_That's like the eighth time today," _Anna thought.

"Okay, class please settle down," Mrs. Williams said as she raised her hands. The class complied before the teacher lowered her hands and looked at Anna. "The class seems really excited to see you."

Anna turned to Mrs. Williams, "Well, I have pulled off acts of heroism and tap dancing."

Suddenly, Anna's footwear caught Mrs. Williams' eye.

"Uh…Anna?" She asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Williams?" Anna answered.

"Why are you wearing tap shoes?"

Anna tapped her right toe and blushed, "Oh no, I forgot to change out of them after entertaining my art class. I'm so sorry."

Mrs. Williams raised her right hand, "It's okay, Anna, no hard feelings."

"I'll change out of them right away," Anna said.

But before she could do so, Mrs. Williams spoke, "Anna, you may leave them on. Just don't forget to change out of them before leaving this classroom."

Anna nodded, "Okay, Mrs. Williams."

"So, anyway," Mrs. Williams continued. "I want to say that it is a pleasure to have you in my class."

Anna smiled, "It is a pleasure. In fact, a lot of my other teachers said they really liked having me in their classes."

"Well, with you being a hero and the greatest tap dancer in the world and all..." Mrs. Williams said.

Anna shook her head, "Nah, I'm just a basic average girl who really enjoys what she does. I'm also a really good singer and I can do that and dance at the same time."

"You can?" Mrs. Williams said in amazement.

Anna nodded, "Uh huh, you're looking at the girl who won first place at a Performing Arts show for singing and dancing to, 'Naughty' from Matilda: The Musical."

"Would you like to reenact your performance for us?" Mrs. Williams asked.

Anna nodded, "I would love too. I'm wearing the right clothes and footwear for it. But I'm gonna have to use my desk and a book from my backpack for this too."

Anna then took her desk, moved it closer to the chalk board at the front of the classroom, and turned it around 180 degrees. She then walked back to her backpack and pulled out a book from it before putting it on the desk. Soon after, she pulled out the Kimmunicator from her skirt pocket.

"What are you doing?" Mrs. Williams asked.

"I'm finding the instrumental version of, 'Naughty'," Anna replied.

She then searched the Kimmunicator and soon enough, found what she was looking for.

Anna then set the Kimmunicator down on Mrs. Williams' desk and hit the play button before quickly taking position beside her own desk.

As soon as the music started, Anna started singing and dancing.

* * *

A few minutes later, Anna finished the song and tap dance.

The entire class gave a huge round of cheers and applause and stood up from their desks.

Anna gave a huge bow to the class before she retrieved the Kimmunicator, moved her desk back to where it was previously, and sat down.

The rest of the class sat down as well.

"That was terrific, Anna!" Mrs. Williams commented.

"Thank you, Mrs. Williams," Anna said happily.

Mrs. Williams turned to the rest of the class, "Okay, class…"

A student to the left or Anna raised her hand.

Mrs. Williams noticed this, "Yes, Taylor?"

"I have a little bit of a sore throat," Taylor said in an apologetic tone. "I may have some trouble singing."

Anna turned to Taylor, "I have something that could help you."

Taylor turned to Anna, "You do?"

Anna reached into her backpack and pulled out what looked like a small bottle of breath spray.

"A bottle of breath spray?" Taylor asked.

"More than just a bottle of breath spray," Anna said to Taylor while holding the bottle out to her. "It's a remedy for sore throats."

Taylor took the bottle into her hands and gave her throat a spray.

Soon after, the pain went away.

"Hey, it works!" Taylor commented in amazment.

She was about to hand the bottle back to Anna before Anna raised her right hand, "Keep it; you'll need it."

"Thanks, Anna, you're the best!" Taylor said, happily. She then turned to Mrs. Williams. "I'm now ready to sing."

Suddenly, there was the sound of buzzing.

"Did everyone just hear that?" Stacie spoke up. "Sounds like a…"

Mrs. Williams noticed a wasp and sighed, "Wasp."

She tried to slap it away only for it to come in and bite her in the upper right arm.

"Ouch," She groaned.

Anna got up from her desk and clapped the wasp in between her hands. The wasp then fell to the ground and laid motionless.

"Thanks, Anna," Mrs. Williams said with a sigh of relief.

"Are you okay, Mrs. Williams?" Anna asked, concerned.

"I'm alright," Mrs. Williams replied. "I've been stung before."

Anna then pulled a tissue from her backpack and used it to clean off the remains of the wasp on the floor. Afterward, she threw the tissue into the trash bin near the door to the hallway before sitting back down at her desk.

"You saved the day again, Anna," Stacie said to her best-friend. She then cringed. "Wasps, Hornets, and Yellow Jackets make me cringe and their bites hurt."

Mrs. Williams looked at the class, "Okay, now that…" She then stopped when she noticed a male student in the back of the class asleep.

"Sam?" Mrs. Williams called out to the student. "Sam, wake up."

No response.

A couple nearby students then tried to wake him up.

No response.

"I have something that will wake him up," Anna spoke up. She then reached into her backpack and pulled out the bag containing her stinky sock she used in PE class earlier.

"What is that?" Mrs. Williams asked.

"All of you may want to cover your noses," Anna warned. "This is going to be stinky."

Mrs. Williams and the other students covered their noses.

Anna soon made her way over to Sam before pulling out the stinky sock from its bag and held it up to Sam's nose.

Sam bolted awake and asked, "Gross, what is that?!"

"My stinky sock," Anna replied. "I use this to revive people. It stinks so bad it could even raise the dead."

"Gross!" Same said as he covered his nose. "I must assume it's from constant tap dancing and sweaty feet."

Anna put the sock back in the bag and said, "You guessed right. And surely, you must be awake by now."

Sam shook his head, "I'll never fall asleep in class, again."

Anna then walked back to her desk, put the bag with the sock back into her backpack, and sat down.

"Thank you again, Anna," Mrs. Williams said to the new student. She then turned to the rest of the class. "Alright, class, I have decided to assign you a project. Each of you are to chose a song, write a short summary on what it's about, and sing it. The project is due Friday, which gives you time to write about and rehearse the song of your choice. For extra credit, you may dance while you sing the song as well. Anna's song and tap dance she just performed is an example of one. I'll now hand out the rubric."

The Music teacher then proceeded to hand out a yellow piece of paper to each student.

* * *

Soon after handing out the last rubric to the last student in back of the class, Mrs. Williams returned to the front of the classroom.

She took a deep breath before speaking, "Alright, class, now…"

Suddenly, loud gasping was heard.

The teacher and the entire class looked at the classroom door and saw a student in the hallway that looked like she was having trouble breathing.

Anna got up from her desk and ran out of the classroom and up to the student.

"Are you alright?" Anna asked the student.

The student shook her head, "No! Can't breathe! Need…Epi…Epi…"

"EpiPen!" Anna said, recognizing the last word the student was trying to utter. "Hang on."

Anna then ran back into the classroom and pulled out an EpiPen from the first aid kit in her backpack and ran back to the student. She then lifted the hem of the student's skirt and jabbed the EpiPen into her left leg.

The student's breathing returned to normal soon afterward.

"Thanks," The student said with a sigh of relief. She then got a good look at her rescuer. "Are you, Anna Stoppable?"

Anna nodded, "That's me. What's your name?"

"I'm Francine Oliver," The student answered Anna's question.

"What happened?" Anna asked, concerned.

"I was stung by a bee, which I'm extremely allergic to by the way, and forgot my EpiPen," Francine replied. "I'm so glad you were nearby and with an EpiPen. Otherwise, I would've died."

"I'm glad I was here," Anna said. She then thought of something. "Wait right here."

She then walked back into the classroom, got another EpiPen from her first aid kit, and walked back out to Francine, and held the new EpiPen out to her.

"Just in case you get stung again," Anna said.

Francine took the EpiPen into her hands.

"Thank you for the EpiPen, Anna," Francie said before putting the EpiPen into her skirt pocket. "And thank you for saving my life."

Anna smiled, "Anytime."

With that said, Francine walked off and went into the classroom next door to Anna's classroom before Anna walked back into her classroom.

* * *

As soon as Anna entered her classroom, she received a round of cheers and applause from her teacher and the students.

"Well done, Anna!" Mrs. Williams said.

"Thanks, Mrs. Williams," Anna said while blushing over the attention she was receiving. She then walked back to her desk and sat back down.

* * *

At 2:30 pm, Anna, Stacie, and the rest of their class walked out of the classroom as soon as the school day finally ended.

"That was a great class," Anna commented with a smile.

"You did great singing," Stacie commented with a smile.

"Stoppable!" Came the voice of Mr. Barkin.

Anna and Stacie stopped walking and turned to see their tough but fair school teacher standing with his arms crossed.

"Yes, Mr. Barkin?" Anna answered nervously.

"Explanation on why you are wearing tap shoes, now!" Barkin said, pointing at Anna's footwear.

Anna tapped her toe and blushed, "Oh great, I knew I forgot to do something."

"That doesn't explain why you are wearing tap shoes in school," Barkin pointed out.

"I told my music teacher that I sang and danced to a song at a Performing Arts show and got first place one time," Anna said. "She then asked if I'd like to reenact the performance and I accepted. I was gonna take off my tap shoes afterward but I forgot. Rest assured, it won't happen again."

Mr. Barkin leaned in, "I'm keeping my eye on you, dancing girl."

He then pulled away and walked off.

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Anna answered the Kimmunicator.

"Anna, something's happened," Wade announced.

"What happened?"

"Your parents got a little... tied up."

Anna's face turned serious, "I'll go put on my battle suit and go outside and wait for my ride."

"I'll brief you on the situation then," Wade said. "Wade ou…"

"Wait," Stacie spoke up. "Wade, do you think you can get me a mission outfit?"

Anna turned to Stacie, "Stacie?"

Stacie turned to Anna, "I wanna come with you on this mission."

Anna shook her head, "No, this is too dangerous. Besides, your parents may not let you go."

"Anna, there's nothing to worry about," Stacie assured. "They told me that I have their approval to go on missions with you. Besides, my Dad is confident that I can protect you and myself. After all, I'm top of my Martial Arts class at his Martial Arts school."

Anna sighed, "Okay, you can come."

_The End_

* * *

A/N: And that's the story of Anna's first day of school.


End file.
